


De Viajes y Desdichados Supremos

by nothingbutstardust



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Drama, Episode: s03e05 A Life in the Day, Fantasia, Fantasy, Fillory, Journey, Los Magos, Other, SyFy Channel, can eliot waugh have a break, janet pluchinsky - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutstardust/pseuds/nothingbutstardust
Summary: Tras los hechos ocurridos durante el robo al banco, el cuerpo real de Eliot Waugh, actual Rey Supremo de Fillory, se debate entre la vida y la muerte. Mientras tanto, su mente viaja a través de una serie de puertas que lo confrontarán con una importante decisión.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Si bien retoma un hecho al que se hace mención en The Magician's Land, el tercer libro en la trilogía escrita por Lev Grossman, el relato en su mayoría se basa en la adaptación televisiva de SYFY. La acción se desenvuelve entre los episodios 2x07 y 2x08 e incluye un par de elementos pertenecientes a la tercera temporada.  
> *Los personajes y el mundo le pertenecen a Lev Grossman y a SYFY Channel.

Sabía que era una expresión común que la gente acostumbraba decir cuando tenía un encuentro cara a cara con la muerte, pero ahora todo su sentido le caía como un balde de agua fría: _sucedió tan rápido_.

Si bien entonces su decisión de aceptar casarse y no poder marcharse de Fillory como parte del combo «Rey Supremo» había sido acogida como una especie de sacrificio de su parte, a sus ojos era distinto. En ese momento se había sentido más necesitado de Fillory que de cualquier otra cosa, y por supuesto que quería acabar con la Bestia tanto como los demás, pero a fin de cuentas se estaba salvando a sí mismo. O lo que fuera aún más importante, _de sí mismo._ Acudió en busca de una bala perdida y en su lugar encontró la funda vacía del arma.

Lo cierto es que nunca se había pensado como uno de los que se sacrifican, la idea se le antojaba como algo quizá demasiado presuntuoso, _¿quién te crees que eres? nadie te lo está pidiendo, reverendo idiota;_ como si realmente no se tratara de lo salvado sino del salvador _. Qué valiente soy_. _Mírenme._

O tal vez sólo es que era egoísta.

Fuese como fuese, nunca imaginó que algún día lo haría, y menos por algo así. No, algo no. _Alguien._ Por el amor de Ember, ¿en qué momento había pasado de ser un Grantaire a marcarse un completo Éponine?

Sí, estaba al tanto de que ese no era realmente su cuerpo, el suyo descansaba (¿seguro?) en Fillory, pero nunca se preguntó qué pasaría si se encontraba piloteando el golem mientras éste era destruido. Nada bueno, al parecer. Y de habérselo cuestionado, simplemente habría supuesto que en el instante en que eso sucediera su mente regresaría sin más a donde pertenecía, que sería como cambiar de calzado una vez que el par en uso terminara por estropearse. O algo así.

¿Habría actuado diferente de haber sabido que así no era como funcionaba? No tenía caso preguntárselo, era algo para lo que nunca obtendría respuesta dado que tiempo para razonar y plantearse preguntas fue justamente con lo que menos contó durante el lapso entre el segundo en que vislumbró el ataque dirigido hacia Quentin y su veloz reacción. Simplemente lo hizo. Y aunque no pensara en ello, era un hecho que lo haría de nuevo.

«Felicidades, Eliot. Eres un puñetero héroe. _Hurray!_ ».

Un héroe que ahora estaba... ¿muerto? Había escuchado hablar del inframundo y esto no se le parecía en nada. Y pensar que existía otro lugar exclusivamente reservado para él resultaba excesivo, incluso para Eliot Waugh. Y ni hablar del cielo, paraíso o lo que fuera... si es que _era_. Las opciones se agotaban y a él comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

Al abrir los ojos, antes de que las imágenes de lo que acababa de suceder acudieran galopando a su mente, pensó que se encontraba en Fillory, en algún lugar dentro de los bosques de Queenswood cerca del castillo, pero desechó la idea tan pronto como notó la falta de opio en el aire. ¿Tierra, entonces? No, la Tierra no tenía cielos que cambiaban de color tan rápido como si alguien estuviese presionando un botón. Al menos no sin antes meterte una buena dosis de los famosos y celestiales pastelillos de Josh. Gris. Turquesa. Rosado. Blanquecino. Morado. Rojizo. Llegaba un punto en el que distintas tonalidades se combinaban ofreciendo una imagen de la que era difícil apartar la vista.

Finalmente se puso de pie y comenzó a avanzar de manera cautelosa, excepto que, pronto se dio cuenta, no avanzaba. Daba un paso y era como si el paisaje rehuyera de él. Deseó que una petaca llena de whisky apareciera mágicamente en su bolsillo. «¿En qué mierda trágica me metí ahora?»

—Tu vida. Bienvenido.

La repentina voz lo tomó por sorpresa haciéndole maldecir por lo alto. Venía de una... cosa que había aparecido sin más a sus espaldas. Era una mezcla de forma humana, ¿pavo real? y Ben Kingsley. Parecía algo sacado de un libro infantil que tarde o temprano terminaría provocando pesadillas a los niños, o al menos esa fue la primera impresión que le causó, no sin después reconocer que desbordaba cierta elegancia y majestuosidad, cualidades que, él mismo habiendo sido bendecido con tan generosas cantidades de ellas, le resultaba sencillo detectar y admirar en otros. Incluso en una criatura tan peculiar como aquella.

—Saludos, Rey Supremo Eliot —dijo lo que parecía ser un _él_ (aunque joder, tal vez lo correcto en estos casos sería preguntar antes de asumir nada) al momento que esbozaba una discreta reverencia—. Permíteme presentarme, soy _The Great Cock_ de los Bosques Oscuros.

El nombre lo desconcertó por un instante y acto seguido no pudo evitar que una sonrisa burlona escapara de sus labios.

«Si, claro, por supuesto, porque... ¿por qué no?», soltó en un susurro que apenas llegó a los oídos de la criatura, si es que contaba con esos. No tenía idea de cómo podría ser su anatomía, y no negaba que en otras circunstancias le habría encantado descubrirlo, pero no ahora. Ahora tenía cosas más importantes en las que enfocarse. Su vida, por ejemplo.

—¿Disculpa? —su voz era gruesa y profunda.

En un intento por recuperar la compostura, Eliot apartó la mirada por un segundo antes de responder.

—Nada. Hola —dijo al fin con mano sobre la cadera. Unas cejas ligeramente alzadas acompañaron las dos palabras que salieron de su boca como una sola. Eminencia restaurada. Hora de ir al grano—. ¿Dónde estoy? Sé que no es Fillory, pero ya que me llamaste Rey supongo que tú eres de Fillory. Dime, ¿estoy muerto?

—Esa es tu decisión, tuya y de nadie más —recibió como muy esclarecedora respuesta.

—Genial, fascinante de verdad, pero ¿estamos hablando de manera literal aquí o es esto acaso alguna clase de charla espiritual _slash_ metafórica con simbolismos raros y confusos?

La Gran Polla (aunque sabía que lo de _Cock_ probablemente se refería a su media parte de ave, pollo, pavo, gallo o lo que fuera, naturalmente  _polla_ fue el sentido que Eliot prefirió darle) parecía estar disfrutando de su encuentro con el Hijo de la Tierra. Le gustaba más salir en busca de ellos que ser el encontrado y tener que escuchar sus —la mayoría de las veces— absurdas peticiones.

—Te lo voy a poner así. Estamos a medio camino entre el cuerpo de arcilla que dejaste atrás y tu cuerpo real. Esto —dijo señalando a su alrededor —de alguna forma está en tu cabeza, pero no se trata de una alucinación o un sueño. Estás presente, literalmente, dentro de tu mente. Tómalo como una especie de limbo.

—De acuerdo. Más _inceptio_ -mierda entonces —declaró Eliot empleando su característico tono de voz que expresaba gran altivez combinada con un completo desinterés—. ¿Y bien? ¿cómo llego a mi cuerpo en Fillory?

Tan pronto como terminó de pronunciar la pregunta dos puertas del mismo tamaño aparecieron al frente, una a cada costado de La Gran Polla. En la de la derecha, carmín con detalles dorados, se leía una sola palabra: "Fin". La de la izquierda era negra en su totalidad y en letras plateadas más pequeñas ponía "La Otra Ruta".

— _Okay_ , estoy asumiendo que _Fin_ es un eufemismo para _Bien Muerto_ , pero ¿la otra ruta? ¿será la del tequila, el café, la seda o…? —De acuerdo, eso no había salido tan ingenioso como esperaba—. ¿La ruta hacia dónde, exactamente?

—Eso, Eliot, te toca descubrirlo a ti, si es que decides atravesar esa puerta.

Sabía que esa era toda la información que recibiría, y como era de esperar no resultaba de gran ayuda _._ Esas criaturas mágicas, siempre queriendo hacerse las crípticas y misteriosas.

Ambos guardaron silencio.

 _Morir_. Por primera vez desde que recuperase la conciencia se permitió sentir el peso de la palabra. Nada le indicaba que la otra puerta no llevara a exactamente el mismo destino, pero elegir el fin, la muerte así sin más, ¿sin retorno y por la vía directa? No podía negar que una parte de él encontraba aquello terriblemente tentador.

Dejó salir un apenas perceptible suspiro ahogado. Creía que esa parte había quedado enterrada al convertirse en Rey Supremo de Fillory. Eso lo había salvado. ¿O tan solo había llenado el vacío de manera más convincente que el alcohol?  _Mierda._ La pesadez de la duda regresaba y se extendía como líquido derramado sobre la fina alfombra. El vino abandonaba la copa para aferrarse a la tela de la camisa. Desafiante y envolvente, la mancha permanecía.  

¿Acaso no era eso lo que esperaba al planear su primera excursión a tierras fillorianas? Terminar con todo, ser terminado por la Bestia y largarse de la tierra de los vivos de una buena vez. No llenar el vacío de nuevo, no cubrirlo con otro parche que tarde o temprano saldría volando: arrancarlo violentamente y desde la raíz.

Dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta carmín y se detuvo frente a ella. Ahí estaba el freno de nuevo. Varios segundos transcurrieron antes de que dirigiera su vista a la izquierda.

—Maldita sea —bufó mientras volteaba los ojos bruscamente. Había tomado su decisión.

—Buena suerte, Eliot. Algo me dice que pronto nos volveremos a ver —se despidió la criatura con una segunda reverencia, gesto que pese a todo Eliot encontró sumamente placentero. Si de algo estaba seguro era de que no era cosa de todos los días recibir ese nivel de respeto por parte de un ser mágico tan imponente (y por qué no, atractivo) como lo era La Gran Polla—. Aunque cuando suceda quizá tengamos que hacer las presentaciones de nuevo.

Y diciendo aquello desapareció. Eliot entonces posó su mano sobre la manija negra haciéndola girar, una luz cegadora le dio la bienvenida y sin más titubeos atravesó el umbral.


	2. Chapter 2

No sabía con qué se encontraría a continuación, pero no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado al notar que lo que lo recibía al otro lado era una sala de lo que parecía ser un para nada especial edificio antiguo. No había nadie más ahí y no se escuchaba un solo sonido. Lo primero que observó fueron las enormes escaleras centrales de madera. El estilo semi rústico del lugar le recordó un poco a la cabaña de los chicos Físicos, sólo que más seria, sin todo el _swag_ y con decoración carente de buen gusto.

Nada más cruzarla lo sospechó, pero de igual manera se giró para comprobarlo: la puerta negra había desaparecido. Caminó hacia lo que debía ser la entrada principal de aquel sitio, ubicada a unos pasos del término de la gran escalera. Afuera aún era de día, con un sol oculto tras nubes grisáceas. El violento movimiento de las palmeras que se alzaban a ambos lados del camino terminaba de darle un aspecto algo siniestro al paisaje. Sintió cómo el viento despeinaba su cabello dejando escapar un par de rizos para luego colocarlos gentilmente sobre su frente.

Avanzó hacia unos escalones de concreto y pronto divisó una figura a medio camino. Una niña. Justo cuando comenzaba a creer que no había otra alma en quién sabe cuántos metros a la redonda.

Comenzó a andar hacia ella, pero antes de que pudiera llegar la pequeña volteó hacia arriba percatándose de su presencia. Parecía enfadada.

—Hola —pronunció él en el tono más amigable que pudo—. Soy Eliot.

Ella se limitó a dedicarle una mirada hastiada. Mensaje recibido: le importaba un comino.

—Amm… —comenzó a intentarlo de nuevo mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, pero se vio interrumpido por la repentina aparición de una mujer en lo alto de la escalinata. Eliot pensó que debía ser invisible para ella puesto que no pareció alarmarse al ver a la niña junto a un completo desconocido. Pero en cambio la pequeña sí que lo veía. Extraño.

Y entonces lo escuchó salir de los labios de la mujer. Un nombre. No sólo un nombre, _su_ nombre.

—¡Margo! —la llamó ella—¿todavía nada?

 _Margo, Margo, Margo, Margo_. Por supuesto que era Margo. Santo cielo, ¿cómo no lo había pensado? El internado. Y ahí estaban sus ojos despiertos y esa expresión confiada y airada que tan bien conocía. Aunque, pronto se percató, en ese momento más que ira lo que escapaba de ella era una profunda decepción.

La niña —Margo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro a modo de respuesta. La mujer hizo un breve gesto nervioso con las manos y volvió al interior.

Eliot permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos más mientras terminaba de asimilarlo. Recordaba muy bien el relato. Junio. Fin del año escolar. El año en el que la familia Hanson había sufrido la pérdida de su hijo menor. La pequeña Margo de ocho años esperando por su padre, la última en esperar. Con cada minuto que pasaba germinando más y más el pensamiento de que, o bien se olvidaron de ella, o bien había sido abandonada a su propia suerte. Preguntándose si aquel enorme edificio de mármol se convertiría en su hogar permanente o si la terminarían echando de ahí también.

« _Me estaba dando cuenta por primera vez de que era una parte muy pequeña del mundo de mis padres. Ellos lo eran todo para mí, pero yo no lo era todo para ellos_ », habían sido sus palabras exactas.

También recordó cómo se sintió él durante Las Pruebas en su primer año en Brakebills al escucharla trayendo a la luz esa faceta vulnerable que hasta aquel momento había permanecido cuidadosamente sellada y oculta. Los dos lo habían hecho. Y cómo deseó entonces retroceder en el tiempo y llegar a esa mini Margo, cogerla en brazos y llevarla a casa. Y ahora estaba ahí, a su lado. Pensó que sacarla del lugar no era viable, además de que si lo hiciera sería un poco demasiado _creepy_ de su parte, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Tanto si era real como si no, sentía que _tenía_ que hacer algo. Pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

—Oye, ah, Margo —aquello le resultaba tan raro— tienen una biblioteca aquí, ¿cierto? —ella asintió sin despegar los ojos del frente— ¿Me la podrías mostrar?

Margo cruzó mirada con él antes de ponerse de pie y encoger sus menudos hombros. Eliot lo había entendido. « _Como_ _sea, no es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer_ ». También se puso de pie y la siguió. Se sentía un condenado gigante a su lado.

 

 

***

Después de diez minutos de rebuscar entre un mar de libreros pulcros y marrones lo encontró. La idea de que no formara parte de una colección de libros infantiles nunca cruzó por su mente, eso sería como pensar en la habitación de Q sin los cinco volúmenes: impensable.

Le había pedido a Margo que esperara mientras él se apresuraba hacia los estantes y al volver la encontró sentada en una de las mesitas redondas que ocupaban el centro de la sala. Con el libro en mano fue hacia ella.

—¿Has leído estos? —preguntó mientras se inclinaba para quedar a su altura y colocaba el ejemplar sobre la mesa. Ella lo tomó con ambas manos y observó la portada verde oliva.  _Fillory y más allá. Libro 1: El mundo entre los muros_ por Christopher Plover. Negó con la cabeza—. Tratan de unos niños que viajan a una tierra mágica llamada Fillory y viven grandes aventuras y hay criaturas mágicas y todo eso «en la versión original algunas hasta intentan matarte _yay_ ». Son muy buenos, creo que podrían gustarte.

—¿Y viajan solos? —Parecía que había mordido el anzuelo— ¿Van a ese lugar sin un adulto? ¿Sin nadie que los vigile?

Eliot se sorprendió al caer en la cuenta de que esas eran las primeras palabras que le dirigía. Tal vez no había mostrado especial interés en él, pero sí en el libro. Lo estaba haciendo bien.

—Sí, solos. Es más divertido de esa manera. Ya sabes, sin adultos tontos y aburridos.

—Y que se olvidan de cosas.

Algo dentro de él se derrumbó al escuchar el resentimiento brotando de su voz. Maldita sea, la pequeña Bambi merecía algo mejor. Con una infancia así no era de sorprender que más tarde terminara robando un banco en su adolescencia.

—Sí, también eso. ¿Y sabes qué? En la tierra mágica, en Fillory, los niños se convierten en reyes y reinas. Creo que tu podrías ser una reina también «la más fabulosa de las reinas». ¿No te gustaría?

Ella lo miró con cara de _¿estás loco?_ que cualquiera habría interpretado como _¿bromeas? yo nunca podría ser una reina, no seas ridículo_ , pero Eliot sabía que en realidad significaba algo como _parece un trabajo muy tonto y aburrido, ¿por qué querría serlo?_ Después de todo, las reinas de cuentos de hadas que hasta entonces conocía se limitaban a dar órdenes, a ser malvadas sin motivo aparente o a perderse de la verdadera acción. No era lo suyo.

_¿Margo?_

Escuchó que la mujer la llamaba de nuevo. Probablemente había llegado la hora de la cena con el personal. _Popeyes_. Al menos eso le levantaría un poco el ánimo antes de que el capullo de su padre finalmente apareciera y las cosas se pusieran aún más feas.

—Será mejor que vayas —la animó Eliot esbozando una amable sonrisa. Ella asintió.

—Adiós, Eliot.

Sabía que se lo había dicho, pero no pensó que recordaría su nombre. Ese pequeño detalle hizo que su sonrisa se agrandara. Margo dudó por un segundo, pero al final tomó el libro y se lo escondió por debajo de su chaqueta gris. Luego se echó a correr. Eliot supuso que no podía llevarse ejemplares a casa, pero a ella no parecía importarle que la fuera a delatar. _Adiós, mini Bambi_.


	3. Chapter 3

Tan pronto como Margo dejó la biblioteca la puerta negra hizo su reaparición justo en la entrada. Eliot entendió que se trataba de su señal y fue hacia ella.

Una vez estando del otro lado lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Eso sin duda era Fillory, hogar dulce hogar y esas cosas. El vibrante verde lo envolvía en un cálido abrazo de bienvenida.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo, pero el primer avistamiento de éste a lo lejos lo dejó perplejo. Whitespire estaba diferente, se estaba construyendo algo. Algo que ya estaba construido.

Le tomó unos cuantos segundos, pero finalmente lo comprendió. Recordaba haber leído la historia del castillo en algún punto durante su solitaria estancia en Fillory (en realidad había caído dormido después de tres páginas y alguien más le hizo un resumen, pero era un muy buen resumen). La Torre Norte era lo que estaban construyendo, pero de eso había pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Significaba que se encontraba en el Fillory del pasado?

« _Seguro que de haber estado aquí,_ _Q lo hubiera deducido antes_ ». La idea se abrió paso acompañada de una temprana nostalgia. ¿Lo volvería a ver? ¿A él, a Margo y a todos los demás?

Apartó el pensamiento con brusquedad y siguió su camino recorriendo un buen tramo. Ya se había habituado a usar un tipo de vestimenta diferente en cada lugar (lo mejor de dos mundos y tal), por lo que andar por ahí con su atuendo terrestre le parecía un tremendo desacierto, aunque en cierto modo le gustaba. Le recordaba al día de su coronación. No había sido un día especialmente encantador, pero la emoción del momento nadie se la quitaba.

Debía faltar poco para salir del bosque, pero aminoró la marcha al escuchar unas voces. Venían de una estrecha vereda que llevaba a una pequeña cabaña perfectamente ubicada a la orilla de un claro. ¿Debería ir hacia allá o seguir derecho? _Oh, qué diablos._

Siguió el sonido de las voces y poco a poco las reconoció. Primero la de él y luego la suya.

Eran _sus_ voces, la suya y la de Quentin.

Acercándose con sigilo logró acomodarse detrás de una cortina de ramas y arbustos que le permitían ocultarse. No estaba del todo seguro de si era necesario que lo hiciera, en realidad se trataba de uno de sus _plot twist_ favoritos, pero no era tan estúpido como para ignorar el hecho de que cosas malas suceden cuando te encuentras cara a cara con algún otro tú. Volver al Futuro, Doctor Who, Harry Potter… en todos lados se hacía la advertencia. Prefería por una vez en su vida practicar la prudencia y no intentarlo.

Permaneció quieto y aguzó el oído.

—Verde, verde… no, ahí… allá.

Estaban ocupados en lo que se asemejaba a un enorme rompecabezas. El _mosaico_ , le pareció que lo llamaban. Eliot 2 le indicaba a Quentin dónde colocar las cuadradas piezas de colores desde lo alto de una escalera. Era divertido intentar adivinar los sucesos que los habían llevado a estar haciendo aquello, no parecía algo que él haría por gusto. Debía tratarse de algo importante.  

—¿Sabes qué? Te diré dónde pondré esto— le riñó Quentin al Eliot 2 sosteniendo por lo alto uno de los cuadrados. Al parecer éste último le había estado tomando el pelo. A Eliot le pareció perfecta la réplica de su doble:

—¿Sí? Déjate venir, Coldwater.

La escena le pareció cautivadora en su sencillez. Notaba cierta cercanía y comodidad entre aquellos Eliot y Quentin que le era familiar y desconocida a la vez. El rostro de Q, aunque mostrando cierto agotamiento relacionado con la tarea que le acometía, lucía apacible de una forma que hace tiempo Eliot no veía, no desde la muerte de Alice.

Más aún le costaba reconocerse a sí mismo en aquel otro rostro. No era que no tuviera un aspecto increíble, pero notaba algo diferente en su expresión. En el juego de las apariencias nadie le ganaba, y sin embargo aquello era diferente. De vez en cuando la línea entre la ilusión y la realidad del truco se tornaba borrosa, pero en ese momento se le revelaba con tan abrumadora claridad que no pudo pensar en nada más.

La sábana blanca había caído al suelo regalando un destello de genuina felicidad.

                                                                         

***

Los observó por un rato más mientras seguían manos a la obra. No parecían tener compañía. ¿Vivirían juntos, apartados de todo y de todos en aquel rinconcillo del bosque? La idea de vivir ahí en lugar de en el castillo le resultaba extrañamente agradable. Era cierto que echaría de menos su magnífica cama Real, pero siempre podía pedirle a Margo que se la enviara junto con su extenso e igual de espléndido armario. Algún servicio de mudanzas mágico debía de haber por ahí, y en caso de que no, quizá él podría iniciarlo. Incluso podría formar una sociedad comercial con los pegasos que estuvieran interesados. _Mudanzas Reales_ , _tan confiables y eficientes como los Hijos de la Tierra_. No, probablemente eso sería publicidad engañosa. Tendría que pensar en otro eslogan.

 «Si, esto sería acogedor». Se preguntó si debería añadirlo a su lista de cosas por hacer antes de morir: número 1001, _Convertirme en un jodido ermitaño con Q._ Eso si es que aún había tiempo para un punto más.

¿Quería tener tiempo? Por primera vez, contemplando aquella escena, la respuesta no le sonaba tan compleja.

Todo lo que deseó en ese instante fue cambiar de lugar con su doble y experimentar lo que él experimentaba. Tal vez aún tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo. La primera explicación que le había venido a la mente era que estaba echando un vistazo a otra línea temporal, pero ¿quién sabe? Bien podría estar mirando su futuro. Hasta donde él sabía, todo era posible en aquella asombrosa tierra mágica. Francamente la jodida Disneylandia se quedaba corta en comparación.

 

***

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que tuvieron que pasar varios minutos antes de que reparara en la llegada de una tercera puerta negra a escasos pasos detrás de él. Hora de irse, entonces. Pero primero lanzó una última mirada hacia los dichosos Quentin y Eliot. Habían extendido una manta sobre el mosaico y ahora se encontraban echados sobre ella. El otro Eliot se puso de pie, entró a la cabaña, salió con dos tazones y le ofreció uno a Q.

Comenzaba a oscurecer.

Mientras cruzaba tuvo la sensación de que se perdería de una velada formidable.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Al poner un pie en los dos escenarios anteriores no tuvo manera de saber qué era exactamente lo que lo traía a ellos. Esta vez fue diferente. Conocía demasiado bien el callejón en el que se hallaba y sabía con lo que se encontraría tan pronto como saliera de él. No quería verlo, ¿cuál era el punto? Recargó todo su peso contra la rugosa pared, respiró hondo y entrecerró los ojos. Se sentía exhausto.   

Pero probablemente eso era lo único que debió haber visto venir, pensó, porque eso es lo que tienen los viajes espirituales o lo que sea que fuese aquello: tarde o temprano te mandan a la mierda. A _tu_ mierda. Sólo así podías ser realmente purgado. Exorcizar los demonios, perdonarse a uno mismo, renacer de las cenizas y todo eso. 

Pues que les den, con él eso no iba a funcionar. Gracias por participar. Vuelva a intentarlo más tarde. No, mejor ni se moleste.

Caminó con paso decidido hacia la vereda iluminada por la luz del sol y, una vez que estuvo bien posicionado en primera fila, enfocó su vista hacia el otro lado de la calle. Tragedia en tres actos; tercera llamada, comenzamos.

 

Acto I.

Acera de enfrente. Entra un joven Eliot.

Ahí iba él vistiendo su camisa favorita, aquella blanca con estampado de cerezas que no podía llevar estando en casa a menos que le apeteciera recibir una linda ración extra de mirada asqueada, cortesía de su encantador padre.

Nuestro protagonista andando sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Sin saber que algo monumental se acercaba, algo que lo sacudiría todo.

«¿Piensas que tu vida es un asco? Oh, cariño, espera a ver lo que viene. Una pista: no es bonito _»._

Acto II.

Casi podía saborear la barra de chocolate que sostenía el Eliot de catorce años. ¿Cuántos mordiscos más le daría antes de que advirtiera la inevitable presencia de Logan Kinnear? Lucía justo como lo recordaba: su cabello rubio, sus ojos saltones azulados y su expresión calmada que cobijaba una desmesurada hoguera. La única diferencia es que ahora no le parecía tan intimidante como entonces. El Eliot adulto lo observó detenerse a tan sólo centímetros de él. Todas las piezas listas sobre el tablero.

Momento del clímax. El cruce de miradas sostenido por el ancho de la calle, el enfrentamiento que no llegaría a ser. Volvió a sentirlo de nuevo. El temor, el hartazgo, la impotencia. Todo revuelto y sin poder diferenciar lo uno de lo otro. Ingredientes perfectos en cantidades perfectas.

 «¿Quieres golpearme, Logan? Adelante, cruza y ve a golpearme».

Autobús a la vista. El funesto instrumento haciendo su oportuna aparición.

Acto III.

A continuación, Logan con un pie en la banqueta y otro en el amenazante asfalto.

El minúsculo Eliot congelado, planeando sin planearlo.

Logan dando un paso y luego otro y luego otro y luego otro…. y luego el sonido de su cuerpo impactándose contra el despiadado metal, siendo lanzado por unos cuantos metros y finalmente yaciendo en la calle vacío, sin vida. Así de fácil y rápido había sido.

Se cierra el telón. Sin reverencias esta vez.

 

Unos cuantos gritos de horror se escucharon de la gente que iba pasando por ahí. Mientras, Eliot advertía el hilo de sangre cayendo por su nariz. Ambos Eliots la sentían, pero el que había vivido más no sólo presenció aquel suceso. Otra imagen se había unido a la fiesta, la imagen de otro cuerpo desangrándose, también por su mano.

Tras ello sintió cómo las rodillas le fallaban; su visión alcanzando una intensa nitidez que lo distanciaba más y más de sí mismo. Un segundo después su cuerpo cedía ante el magnetismo del suelo, las palmas de sus manos presionadas contra el duro concreto. La pregunta no era por qué se sentía así. La pregunta era por qué se seguía sintiendo así. Alivio. El embriagador alivio. Ni una pizca de catarsis se asomaba en las lágrimas que comenzaban a desfilar por sus mejillas.

Un niño había asesinado a otro niño. En ese momento el que por una vez no fue vencido sentía una mezcla de alivio y satisfacción que sabía ocultar muy bien. Pero no sólo él lo hacía. El Eliot que casi besaba el suelo compartía el sentimiento. Era real y no se iba. Nunca se había ido y ahora se mezclaba con lo que sintió al lanzar el hechizo que le introdujo la muerte a Mike. Todo aquello se unía creando una gran bola de nada dentro de él. Una bola que crecía, succionaba y bebía. ¿Por qué no se lo tragaba de una vez?

Otra puerta apareció frente a él, sólo que esta vez ya no era la negra. ¿Se le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de elegir de nuevo o hacía tiempo que ese barco había zarpado dejando en su lugar algún otro curso fijado?

 

***

Lo primero que captó fueron las voces de quienes se encontraban en la habitación. Una de ellas era la de Margo, quien susurraba algo sobre perseguir a Ember hasta el fin del mundo. No se escuchaba muy contenta al respecto, ve tú a saber quién la había hecho enfadar esta vez.

—Todo lo que El prometió voy a cumplirlo, ¿me estás escuchando?

Aquellas palabras terminaron de aterrizarlo en su estado consciente. Pronto se dio cuenta de que era Fen con quien conversaba. 

—Escucha a la Reina Suprema Bambi —dijo haciéndoles saber que había despertado.

—¡Estas vivo! —gritó Fen lanzándose a su lado. Tal vez no había entrado en su vida de la manera en que le hubiera gustado, pero en aquel momento se sintió agradecido de que Ember decidiera ponerla en su camino.

—Un gran detalle de tu parte que te nos unas, capullo —añadió Margo a modo de bienvenida.

Él sabía que la versión extendida de aquello era tan simple como _demonios, El, el susto de mierda que me pegaste, que ni se te ocurra volver a hacerme algo así o te mato._ Tal vez ella no se mostraba tan efusiva como Fen, pero no hacía falta que lo hiciera para que Eliot supiera lo aliviada y contenta que estaba de escucharlo de nuevo.

—En realidad suena como si lo tuvieras todo controlado —le dijo él sonriéndole y haciendo uso de su poca fuerza para medio enderezarse sobre la cama y así obtener una mejor visión de su semblante.

—Lo tengo —afirmó ella— pero es más divertido contigo.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro, y ese gesto lo encerraba todo.

«Lo mismo digo, Bambi. Lo mismo digo».

 


End file.
